nannymcpheefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Adelaide Stitch
Lady Adelaide Stitch '''(played by Angela Lansbury) '''is the great-aunt of the Brown children, the aunt-in-law of Cedric Brown and the aunt of their late mother. She tried to take one of the children to her estate, Stitch Manor in order to teach them about society and, under magical influence, started praising the donkey when it wore her hat. She had chosen Christianna, but took Evangeline in her place. Adelaide has very poor eyesight, is very strict, and her face seems to twitch a lot when she talks. She pays the rent for Cedric and his family, but she threatens to stop the allowance unless Cedric remarries by the end of the month. When she says she plans to take one of the children, she insists on one of the girls, and not one of the boys (or "one of those other things" as she calls them). Thanks to Nanny McPhee's intervention, and the children's thinking, her attempt to take Christianna was stopped and she ended up taking Evangeline, believing her to be one of the daughters. Later on, Aunt Adelaide and Evangeline attend Cedric's wedding to the truly awful Mrs. Selma Quickly, but the wedding descends into chaos when a food fight breaks out, during which, Aunt Adelaide is hit in the face by a green cake. All the guests start throwing food about, and before long, even Evangeline gets in on the act, playfully throwing cakes at Cedric. When Aunt Adelaide reprimands her, Evangeline calls her "an old trout" and says this is the first fun she's had in weeks. Eventually, Mrs. Quickly angrilly cancels the wedding and storms off after calling Adelaide "the old hag". A furious Aunt Adelaide begins to lead Evangeline away, but the children stop her, insisting their father will marry Evangeline, revealing she is not their sister, but their father's scullery maid. After Cedric and Evangeline admit they love each other, Aunt Adelaide, shocked at the prospect of Cedric marrying a scullery maid, faints and thus full filling Adelaide's wish that Cedric got married. Trivia * Aunt Adelaide takes six sugars in her tea, but she prefers her tea without milk as she thinks its "filthy stuff". * This was Angela Lansbury's first role in a theatrical film for more than fifteen years. She is also in the 1991 Disney movie Beauty and the Beast and in Fantasia 2000 also by Disney * According to the DVD commentary, it was actually Emma Thompson who threw the cake that hit Aunt Adelaide in the face and not Celia Imrie (Selma Quickly). Quotes "Cedric, let me not beat about the bush. Your children are out of control. You need a wife, and your children need a mother. If you do not remarry by the end of the month, steps will have to be taken". "If there's one thing I won't stand for, it's loose vowels!" (After seeing the donkey wearing her hat) "My hat! How dare you!" "Incest?!" "He's marrying a scullery maid?" (Faints) Category:Characters Category:The Brown Family Category:Female Category:Bitches Category:Death